ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Expected Attack
Ads Check out the series 10 Hean 10. Hean lost his father in a plane crash but discovered the Forevtrix while escaping. Now, he fights Kanker, a power copier, with his best friends, Keoff who can duplicate and his girlfriend, Waroline a computer genius. Do you like Adventure Time? And Ben 10? Well see Hero-Time a series of them both! Dedication This episode is dedicated to Sci, for his hard work on the Hean 10 season 1 finale. Plot I awoke under a tree, shivering the next day. Like Chimera Sui Generis, the Utlriquams had a land form and a serpent form. That was the first time I was in serpent form. I felt slimy and itchy. I walked towards my house. After my mother’s death I’d never expect to return here that quickly. I packed supplies and food quickly before my father awoke. He awoke when the front door slammed shut. Dammit. Still in my serpent form I slithered off. Didn’t get enough supplies. But I did gain my great grandfather’s sacred armor. I wore it when I heard of the Esoterica attacking us today. They were to arrive in a couple of hours. I practiced some with my sword slicing. This battle would be pure. Unless they had a charm caster (Reference to Charmcaster, you’ll see why later.) I wouldn’t use a single spell. As I sliced a wooden archery board in half I saw some specks in the distance. They shot of thousands of thousands of arrows on fire. They want to bring a living hell Athen bring on. I shot lasers from my eyes. Like flying this is another power that only the powerful-est Utlriquams have. I made an explosion knocking some archers down. They growled then dueled me with their sword. I chopped ones off head off then the other I shoved my sword down their throat and cut out the flesh and organs from the inside out. His scream still haunts me. As I slithered around some more I felt a sharp pain on one of my tentacles. They had severed it off. I snarled then burned them all in a matter of minutes. They called in more forces and my soldiers started attacking with spears and swords plus archers. At the time I had no idea what dynamite was but it would’ve been useful. As I swiftly dodged swords and crowbars I saw a Ledgerdomanian standing there. His great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great granddaughter Hope has recently called me upon her for a trade. Now this day I realized I should have been a little bit more merciful. When I saw him I gritted my tentacles then muttered, “As teram formet ritual flii!” He rose up into the sky. Slowly and painfully he started to rip apart. His veins split in half. The body made ripping sound as the eye ball bounced towards me. I laughed and allowed everyone to see this. While they were distracted I charged then changed back into my land form then laser-ed some Esoterica in the guts. They howled as I bonked their heads into some boulders, killing them. I picked up a fallen soldier of mine and used him as a human shield. The archers shot at him but did not harm me. An Esoterica shot a flaming torch and burned down the village and all who lived within it. This was a major city in my tribe and now it is gone. I was the most devastated Utlriquam member of my tribe, Castellum, the poor tribe. There are fifteen tribes. Castellum the poor tribe, Esoterica the war tribe, Magus the magic tribe, Rusticarum the agricultural tribe, Gaza the capitol/wealth/royal tribe, Truncatis the wild tribe, Pacem the peaceful tribe, Lubido the mutant tribe, Calculo the technology tribe, Pricker the jail tribe, Stangnum the swamp tribe, Gelus the ice tribe, Timexo bug infested tribe, Borallus the ocean tribe and Arcanum a mysterious tribe no one has ever been too. My men fled to another Castellum city down the river. I headed the opposite direction. Now was my chance to explore my world. I headed to Stangnum and found a sign that warned, “Quicumque audit ure ub numquam ex.” I translated, “Whoever dares go in will never come out.” I smirked, “Well let’s see. I will start my rein of conquer on this tribe then the next and the next until I will rule and destroy the Esoterica!” I walked by a dying elder Utlriquam. I smiled at him and chanted a spell and sucked his life force into mine. I felt a surge of power flow within me. I blasted a tree with a tentacle. “Cool.” I said as I walked off and began the adventure that started it all. I walked through the entrance only to be treated with a punch to the face and being electrocuted. They tied me up in vines and knocked me out with a fog gas. A woozy feeling had overcome me and I had been unconscious for nineteen hours. During that nineteen hours I was neutralized and was strained back. These swamp Utlriquams had different textures on their skin. Since it was always night here they didn’t have smooth skin like me. Instead they had bumpy rough scales. I barked at them, “Release me and I might be merciful when I show you my full wrath!” A female giggled, “No one not even a dark arts master can break through the Gumbo Limbo vines. They are indestructible.” I struggled but the vines only grew tighter. “YOU WILL ALL DIE AT MY FEET YOU MOTHER F” A broad youngling male responded, “Watch your tone Castellum or we’ll feed ya to ze cannibals.” I growled then napped for a while. I awoke to a shining light flashing in my face. Someone said, “He’s awake. Question him now or else we’ll put him back in the vines.” The other guy replied, “Can’t we just banish him?” The first figure responded, “No, he is a dark magician. We either brainwash him or execute him.” Suddenly my vision snapped into focus and two Utlriquams were there. I scrunched my nose at them and took out my sword then stabbed each one of them twice. I ran out and kicked the girl from before into a wall, knocking her out. I slit a bunch of them as I ran through the forest. I kept running until I was out of breath and then I flew. High above the trees until I crashed landed, yelling as I went. The last thing I saw was my sword falling beside me and then….utter darkness. Characters *Diagon (Story Teller) *Father of Diagon (Presummed Deceased) *Charmcaster (Mentioned) *Utlriquams *Elder Utlriquam (Deceased) Villains *Esoterica Army *Stagnum Utlriquams Trivia *This was supposed to be released in June but the writers computer deleted it! D: